DEUS EX MACHINA EP.II „REGIOINDUSTRIA“
'' DEUS EX MACHINA EP.II „REGIOINDUSTRIA“ '' E'inst unterstand Spherus Magna den großen Wesen. Sie regierten über uns die man die Agori nennt. Doch eines Tages erschufen sie die Elementlords, mächtige Anführer aus dem Volk der Kriegerspezies, welche uns nun an ihrer Stelle leiten sollten. Trotz gewissem Besitz erweitertem Denken gediehen unser Dörfer weiter, wir Agori lebten in einem stabilen Frieden und Wohlstand. Doch dann trat das Blut des Planeten aus seinem Innern an die Oberfläche, eine energetische Subtanz die wir Protodermis nannten. Sie war vernichtend und doch bot ihre Energie eine Vielzahl von Nutzungsmöglichkeiten. Während die großen Wesen die Gefahr in der Protodermis erkannten und ihren Nutzen mit Vorsicht betrieben, war sie für die Elementlords zu einem Symbol der Macht geworden. So entfachte sich ein Streit um die Protodermis, der sich weiter und weiter ausbreitete. Er gipfelte in jenes Ereignis, das wir als Kernkrieg bezeichneten und in einer Katastrophe die Spherus Magna für immer verändern sollte. Der Feuerstamm fiel in die Protodermis Abbaugebiete des Eis Stammes ein. Nach dem der Eis Stamm geschlagen und von den Quellen vertrieben worden war, begannen der siegreiche Feuerstamm mit dem massiven und schnelleren Abbau der Protodermis Quellen. Dies setzte dem Planeten, dessen Struktur schon seit längerem durch den Abbau des gefährlichen Rohstoffs gelitten hatte den Gnadenschuss. Spherus Magna zerbrach und viele Agori und andere Geschöpfe kamen bei dieser Katastrophe ums Leben. Aus den beiden Splittern sollten sich später zwei eigene Planeten entwickeln. Sie wurden von uns später Bota Magna und Aqua Magna genannt. Doch die meisten von uns Agori blieben auf dem größten Fragmentes von Spherus Magna zurück. Dies war das Ende einer Ära und für uns die Stunde Null. Mit dem Abzug der großen Wesen verließen uns jetzt auch die letzte Hoffnung auf eine neue Zukunft. Zumindest glaubten es unsere Vorfahren damals. B'''ara Magna, das größte Bruchstück von dem einstiegen Spherus Magna war ein Trostloser Ort. Wenige Wälder, kaum Flüsse und noch viel weniger fruchtbare Ebenen. Wüsten und scharfkantige Schluchten dominierten unsere neue alte Heimat. Ressourcenknappheit und der Mangel des Wissens der großen Wesen erschien für unsere Vorfahren wie ein unlösbares Problem. Und noch ein Problem blieb weiter hin vorhanden. Noch immer gab es einige kleinere Quellen der verfluchten Protodermis. Jetzt jedoch fassten die Agori den Mut zu einer neuer Hoffnung. Gestärkt durch die überlebenden Soldaten der Kriegerspezies, jetzt auch als Glatorianer bekannt, konnte eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung manifestiert werden. Und auch wenn die folgenden Jahre hart und entbehrend wahren, so gewannen die Agori an Stärke. Sie passten sich den neuen Begebenheiten an und lernten mit ihnen umzugehen. Dies waren die Jahre die unser Volk stark machten. Das alte Wissen wurde sorgsam verwaltet und ein neues entwickelte sich. Niemals mehr sollte dieses Erbe des Schreckens noch einmal aufgeweckt werden. Mit dem alten Wissen verschwanden auch die damit verbundenen Gedankengüter und niemand mehr hielt an ihnen fest. Eine neue Wissenschaft, eine neue Ordnung und eine neue Technologie nahm den Platz der alten ein. Und auch die gefährliche und verhasste Protodermis tat ihren Teil zur Erneuerung bei. Durch neue Forschungen und technologischem Fortschritts, war es den Wissenschaftlern gelungen die Protodermis dazu zu verwenden, die Wüste wieder zu beleben. Das wieder Wälder gediehen und Flüsse entstanden. Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen der Vorfahren hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Nicht nur Bara Magna hatte sich erneut verändert, auch wir Agori waren nicht mehr die selben wie vor dem großen Zerbrechen. In all den Jahren des Wiederaufbaus waren aus uns und der Kriegerspezies eine neue Art Agori heraus gegangen. Diese Art war größer, stärker und ausdauernder. ''N'un liegen zwischen dem großen Zerbrechen und dem gegenwärtigen Zeitalter 100.000 Jahre. Aus einer kargen Wüstenlandschaft wurde wieder ein Paradies, aus den Agori und der Kriegerspezies eine neue starke Rasse. Technik und Wissenschaft schuf eine neue Welt mit einem neuen System aus Straßen, Magnetbahnen und modernen Städten. Heute leben wir in einer Gesellschaft in der es uns an nichts mangelt, unsere Pflichten und Rechte stehen im Gleichgewicht und Bara Magna bedarf keiner fremden Hilfe mehr. Aus verstreuten Dörfern und einzelnen Agori Stämmen ist eine Macht geworden. '''''Eine die sich mit anderen Messen kann. Dass; ---- center|700px Prolog: '“REGIOINDUSTRIA“'' Prolog: '“The Factory Chase“'' 27.07.100.000 n.n.Z.' Dr. Fredderic Norks lief unruhig in seinem Büro hin und her. Der Agori konzentrierte sich so sehr auf die Tür das er die knie hohe Vase übersah. Der Wissenschaftler ging samt der Palme zu Boden und bemerkte nicht das ihm bei dem Sturz etwas aus der Tasche gefallen war. Hastig schob er die Blumenerde zusammen als er die Tabletten Schachtel erblickte. Diese war weiter weg gefallen als es Norks lieb war. Er hechtete hoch und stieß hart gegen die Ecke seines Schreibtisches. „Ah, das tut weh,“ stöhnte der Wissenschaftler und fasst sich an die schmerzende Stelle, „verdammte Unruhe.“ Jetzt erschrak der Mann als etwas unsichtbares die Tabletten Schachtel aufhob. Sich zu verstecken war sinnlos, dem war sich Norks bewusst, sein Lärm hatte ihn bereits verraten. Der Teppich verriet zwar den Standort des Gegners, doch nicht wer dieser war. Und ehe sich der Agori weitere Gedanken machen konnte, riss ihn jemand unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und schlug in gegen die Wand. Der Wissenschaftler bemerkte jetzt wie sich der Bürostuhl drehte und ein zweites unsichtbares Wesen die Tabletten Schachtel zugeworfen bekam. Jetzt schälten sich aus dem nichts zwei Praedatoren. Einer trug einen schwarzen Helm in Form eines Bärenkopfes und die andere einen silbrigen in Form eines Wolfskopfes. „Was für ein Zufall,“ sprach die Praedatorin und nahm den Helm ab, „genau die gleiche Tabletten Schachtel fanden wir auch in dem Spinnt von Frau Trigger!“ Dr. Norks begann zu zittern und tastete nach der Tasche seine Ärztekittels. Der Bärenkopf hatte dies bemerkt und erhöhte den Druck um den Hals des Wissenschaftlers. „Sie wollten Frau Trigger vergiften,“ meinte die junge Frau mit blauschwarzen Haaren mit ernster Stimme, „genauso wie sie die Crew der Exodus 166 vergiftet hatten!“ „Nein,“ stotterte Dr. Norks und Schweiß lief über seine Stirn, „das mit der Crew war nicht meine Idee!“ „Wessen Idee war es dann?“ erkundigte sich die Agori und sah dem Wissenschaftler finster an, „für wen arbeiten sie wirklich?!“ '''''Dr. Norks schluckte als ihm klar wurde das er sich versprochen hatte. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, egal für was er sich entscheiden würde. „Wenn ihr geständig seit werdet ihr nicht lange leiden,“ fuhr die Preadatorin mit nach wie vor ernster Stimme fort, „wenn nicht, werden sie sich gleich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!“ M'ata Nui wartete auf Kiina und Gresh. Heute Nacht wollten sie die Basis der Rebellen unter dem Sandrey Canyon Naturdenkmal und Familienpark verlassen. Neben Proviant hatten die zwei Agori auch drei große Rucksäcke dabei. „Was ist da drin?“ erkundigte sich der Toa, „ist es wirklich so wichtig das wir es mit uns rumschleppen müssen?“ „Ja,“ bestätigte Kiina und drückte einen der Rucksäcke Mata Nui in die Hand, „wenn wir in Sicherheit sind, wirst du es merken.“ Die drei schlichen aus dem Notausgang ins Freie. Vor ihnen lag der alte Steinbruch durch den der Sandrey Canyon berühmt geworden war. Der lange und breite Streifen zog sich mehrere Kilometer weit. An den Seiten standen die verrosteten Muldenkipper und Großbagger. Nicht mehr intakte Förderbandstraßen und anderes Tagebau Gerät. Stumme Zeugen einer Zeit als hier noch Rohstoffe abgebaut wurden. Jetzt huschten Nagetiere zwischen den einstiegen Kraftpaketen um her. Hier und da wuchsen Büsche. Ein trostloser Ort wie eigentlich der ganze Planet hätte sein müssen. Gresh zeigte auf einen der Großbagger und drängelte zu mehr eile. Der Toa verstand sofort warum. Einige Motorräder waren aus der Ferne zu hören. Doch die drei hatten Glück, sie wurden von den Rebellen nicht entdeckt. „In den Rucksäcken sind Rüstungen,“ erklärte Gresh und legte seine so an das Mata Nui es nach machen konnte, „für dich haben wir auch eine mitgenommen.“ Mit etwas Hilfe von Kiina und Gresh schaffte es auch der Toa. „Nun müssen wir zu den Motorrädern gehen,“ flüsterte Kiina leise und sah auf die andere Seite, „da werden wir uns eines klauen und abhauen!“ Gegen über dem Bagger stand das Gebäude mit der Lastenseilbahn. Es wirkte verrostet und verfallen wie alle anderen Steinbruchrelikte auch. Erst bei einem näheren Betrachten erkannte Mata Nui das die Lastenseilbahn noch von den Rebellen genutzt wurde. Die drei eilten rasch zu dem Bau und schlichen hinein. '''''Nachwort: D'er Alarm hallte durch die Flure unter dem Sandrey Canyon Naturdenkmal und Familienpark. Hastig wurden Decken hochgeworfen und sich angezogen. Die ersten Rebellen verließen bereits die Waffenkammer währen die anderen eintrafen. Die Rebellenführer drängten zu Eile ohne den Agori den Grund dafür zu nennen. Doch sie folgten wie sie es seit je her getan hatten. „Wo sollen wir sie abfangen?“ fragte einer der ranghöheren Rebellen, „wo her sollen wir wissen welchen Weg sie eingeschlagen haben?“ „Die nächste größere Stadt ist Tajun City,“ grinste der Rebellenführer finster, „und genau auf halben Weg liegt die Clean Energie Factory, dort werden wir sie abfangen!“ '''''Kapitel 1 01.08.100.000 n.n.Z.' Robert hasste verhöre und mied sie wenn ihm die Möglichkeit geboten wurde. Doch dieses Mal war er versessen gewesen, diesem besagten Verhör beiwohnen zu dürfen. Der Agori war ein einfacher Soldat, der bisher nicht besonders viel erreicht hatte, ganz das Gegenteil zu seinen Brüdern. Sein ältester Bruder Yorik hatte es in der gleichen Zeit zum Offizier gebracht und sein Zwillingsbruder arbeitete in höchsten wissenschaftlichen Kreisen. Robert hingegen war gerade mal zum Teamleader ernannt worden, was in der imperialen Armee nicht als Beförderung angesehen wurde. So hatte der Agori einen Hass auf seine Brüder entwickelt. Sein Neid fraß ihn förmlich auf und Robert musste sich bemühen es sich nicht ansehen zu lassen. Und aus diesem Verhör erhoffte er sich etwas, dass ihm zu seiner Rache an seinen Brüdern verhelfen sollte. Der Soldat saß neben fünfzehn anderen in einer Sitzreihe etwa vier Meter vor einem Konstrukt mit dem der imperiale Sicherheitsrat Verhöre durchführte. Die imperiale Armee nannte diese Maschine schlicht und einfach Schmerzverstärker. Eine Bezeichnung die ihren Sinn und Zweck in einem Wort zusammen fasste. Jemandem Schmerzen zu zufügen und die zu steigern, dabei dem Delinquenten aber nicht zu verletzen. Eine diabolische Erfindung eines wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftlers aus den Zeiten des Kernkrieges. Jetzt saß ein Agori in ihr der bis vor vier Tagen noch Mitglied im imperialen Sicherheitsrat gewesen war. Neben dem achtstelligen Code stand der Name des Agori der heute verhört werden sollte, Dr. Fredderic Norks. Was genau erhoffte sich Robert aus den Aussagen dieses Wissenschaftlers, der des Hochverrates und Mord in einhundertfünfzig Fällen beschuldigt wurde?! I'''nformationen über mögliche Einsätze die er für einen erfolgreichen Rachefeldzug gegen seine Brüder gut gebrauchen konnte. Dr. Norks saß schweigend in der Maschine und überlegte was er sagen sollte. Er kannte ihre Wirkung und war selbst schon Zeuge gewesen wie anderen Delinquenten mit ihr verhört wurden. Das er selbst einmal auf diesem Stuhl sitzen würde, damit hatte der ehemalige Wissenschaftler nicht gerechnet. Nach dem alle Mitglieder des imperialen Sicherheitsrates eingetroffen waren und Platz genommen hatten, begann das Verhör. Fredderic Norks beantwortete alle Fragen. Er gab zu was er wusste und welche Personen noch in der Intrige verwickelt waren. Beteuerte aber nicht an dem Vorfall auf der Exodus 166 beteiligt zu sein und auch nicht den wahren Glatorianern an zugehören. Der imperiale Sicherheitsrat glaubte dem Agori und hielt seine Aussagen fest. So konnte er sich zumindest des Mordes in einhundertfünfzig Fällen entlasten. So entging er der Hinrichtung und kam mit einer Gefängnisstrafe davon. Und auch der Soldat Robert hatte etwas in Erfahrung bringen können, was ihn zufrieden stimmte. Er wusste jetzt wo sich der Stützpunkt der Rebellen befand und das der imperiale Sicherheitsrat beschlossen hatte diesen zu stürmen. Für diese Information hatte sich das Beisitzen wirklich gelohnt. ''A'm nächsten Morgen stand es bereits auf dem schwarzen Brett der Kaserne und zog das Interesse vieler Soldaten auf sich. Es kam nicht sonderlich häufig vor, dass die imperiale Armee freiwillige für eine Mission aufrief. Die übliche Praxis bestand darin die Soldaten einfach den Einsätzen zu zuteilen. Und Robert würde diesem Aufruf folge leisten, besonders weil auch sein Zwillingsbruder bei diesem Einsatz mit anwesend war. So stand dem ersten Schritt seiner Rache jetzt nichts mehr im Wege, da sein älterer Bruder zeitgleich wo anders eingesetzt wurde. Denn die imperiale Armee wollte zwei Ziele am gleichen Tag angreifen. Das eine Heer sollte die Basis der wahren Glatorianer im Sandrey Canyon Naturdenkmal und Familienpark angreifen. Das andere, dem sein älterer Bruder Yorik angehörte, wiederum einen Rebellentrupp in der Clean Energie Factory abfangen und auslöschen. Mata Nui hielt Kiina fest umschlungen während sie mit ihrem Motorrad die Autobahn entlang rasten. Gresh fuhr im größeren Abstand voraus. “Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?“ fragte der Toa während die Agori über die nächste Abfahrt die Autobahn verließ, „wo können wir uns denn überhaupt verstecken?!“ „An sich nirgends wo,“ erwiderte Kiina überraschend gut gelaunt, „da wir jetzt von den Rebellen und den Imperialen verfolgt werden.“ „Was gibt es da um so optimistisch zu sein?!“ wollte Mata Nui wissen und runzelte die Stirn. „Zunächst einmal suchen wir die Clean Energie Factory auf,“ entgegnete die Agori mit fröhlicher Stimme, „und unser Ziel ist es gefunden zu werden.“ „Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?!“ entglitt es dem Toa, „welchen taktischen Vorteil versprecht ihr euch davon?!“ „Bezüglich der Rebellen,“ begann Kiina während sie an Häusern und Getreidefeldern vorbei fuhr, „wir müssen nur gegen einen Teil ihrer Kräfte kämpfen.“ „Was die Imperialen betrifft,“ lächelte die Agori zuversichtlich, „kommt es darauf an unter welchen Voraussetzungen sie uns finden.“ „'''I'hr wollt das die Imperialen uns finden,“ überlegte der Toa, „während wir uns gegen die Rebellen verteidigen?!“ „Ganz genau,“ bestätigte Kiina und deutete mit einer Hand auf den Horizont, „so werden sie uns zwar nicht wie Gäste empfangen aber auch nicht wie Feinde.“ Mit jedem Meter wurden die Umrisse der Türme und Gebäude größer. Schon bald erkannte Mata Nui die echte Größe jenes Ortes den Kiina als Clean Energie Factory bezeichnete. Ja es handelte sich in der Tat um einen Fabrikkomplex, aber einen in den Dimensionen einer kleinen Stadt. Die zwei Motorräder hielten vor dem ehemaligen Wärterhaus. Kiina, Gresh und Mata Nui stiegen von den Maschinen ab. Dem Toa erfasste die Begeisterung als er von der Masse der Schornsteine, Kräne und Lagerhallen überrumpelt wurde. Doch in einem Moment zum nächsten, wich diese einer bedrückenden Traurigkeit. Alle Gebäude wiesen Spuren schwerer Gefechte auf. Kaum ein Mauerwerk war nicht durch Einschusslöcher gezeichnet. Manche Gebäude waren sogar schwer beschädigt oder ganz zerstört. Mit langsamer Geschwindigkeit fuhren die Motorräder an den Ruinen vorbei. Durch seine Maske meinte der Toa die Schmerzen jener zu spüren die hier einst ihr Leben ließen. Er glaubte auch einige Bilder der Kämpfe im Kopf zu sehen. Wieder stoppten die Maschinen. „Das hier ist unser Versteck für diese Nacht,“ bemerkte Gresh und zog die Rucksäcke aus dem Beiwagen, „in diesem Büro...., naja ehemaligen Bürogebäude dürften wir am ehesten einen Raum für ein Nachtlager finden.“ Kiina nickte schweigend und Mata Nui sah einfach nur an der Ruine hoch. Mauerwerk mit Einschusslöchern oder Explosionsschäden, zerschossene Fenster und ausgerissene Türen. Im Flur lagen zerbrochene Sitzmöbel und umgeworfene Schränke. Auf dem Boden lagen Scherben, zerrissene Dokumente und Projektile zwischen Glas und Keramikscherben. Jeder Schritt knirschte oder knackte. In den Räumen bot sich den Dreien kein anderes Bild. Nur weitere Indizien der Verwüstung.'' „'''W'as ist hier vorgefallen und wann?“ erkundigte sich Mata Nui und schob Dreck bei Seite um sich seinen Schlafplatz herzurichten, „wer hat hier gegen wen gekämpft?“ „Die Schlacht liegt jetzt etwa dreißig Jahre zurück,“ erwiderte Gresh während er seine Matte ausrollte, „die imperiale Armee hat hier den letzten Widerstand der Skrall gebrochen und letztere vernichtend geschlagen.“ „Verluste unter Zivilisten gab es hier nicht,“ fuhr der Agori fort, „der Fabrikkomplex wurde frühzeitig evakuiert um als Schlachtfeld geopfert zu werden.“ „Was wurde hier fertiggestellt?“ wollte der Toa wissen und packte seinen Schlafsack aus, „nur weniges deutet auf eine Produktion hin.“ „Die Clean Energie Factory war eine von vierundzwanzig Terraforming Anlagen,“ erklärte Kiina während sie Gresh seinen Schlafsack zu warf, „hier wurde Protodermis umgewandelt um Bara Magna wieder zu renaturieren.“ „Nur die benötigten Ersatzteile wurden hier produziert,“ mischte sich Gresh ein, „aber nun haut euch hin und schlaft ne Runde.“'' '''''Kapitel 2 L'uzi saß in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett und packte ihre Tasche. Die Bruderschaft hatte ihr den Auftrag erteilt nach Atero zu reisen. Jedoch ohne ihr den genauen Grund zu nennen. Nur das sie sich mit einem ranghohen Offizier der imperialen Armee treffen sollte. Wieso gerade jetzt wo der Fall nahezu geschlossen war und der Angriff auf die wahren Glatorianer bevor stand? Nach dem das letzte Hemd verstaut war und der Reißverschluss zugezogen, wandte sich die Agori der Akte zu über jene Person welche um ihr Erscheinen gebeten hatte. Lykan Sanguinis, 1. Offizier der Iron Wolfs. Über den Anführer dieser Einheit wusste das Mädchen nicht sehr viel aber um so mehr über deren Ruf. Die Iron Wolfs wurden geehrt und gefürchtet zu gleich. Was sich durch die Präzision und Härte ihrer Strategien begründete. Die Iron Wolfs gehörten neben den Black Bears zu der Elite der imperialen Armee. Vielleicht hatte man sie genau deshalb für diesen Einsatz hinzu gezogen. Luzi schlug die Seite auf, wo die Laufbahn Lykans aufgezeichnet war. Der Agori, welcher auch der Werwolf genannt wurde, hatte in der Tat viele gefährliche Einsätze für sich entscheiden können. Bei einem wurde er so schwer verletzt, dass Teile seines Skeletts und auch lebenswichtige Organe, durch bio- mechanische Prothesen oder Imitate ersetzt werden mussten. Diese Operation hatten fast zwei Jahre in Anspruch genommen. Am ende war aus Lykan Sanguinis ein Wesen halb Cyborg und halb Agori geworden. Luzi brauchte nicht lange überlegen um zu dem Entschluss zu kommen. O'''hne irgend welche Zweifel war Lykan einem Toa näher als einem Agori, es fehlte ihm lediglich an Elementarkräften. Nach den Operationen hatte Sanguinis wieder den Dienst aufgenommen und weiter gefährliche Aufträge für das Imperium ausgeführt. Und wieder schossen Luzi die Bilder in den Kopf. Bilder die sie krampfhaft zu vergessen versuchte. Lykan Sanquinis war am 23.10.99.995 n.n.Z. auf der Exodus 166 gewesen. Jener 1. Offizier gehörte zu denen, die auch die Zerstörung des Raumkreuzers vorgeschlagen und am 24. an der Ausführung des Befehls beteiligt waren. Hatte der Agori deshalb um ein Treffen gebeten? Wen dem so war, fragte sich das Mädchen zurecht, warum erst jetzt? Die Bruderschaft hegte immer ein gewisses Misstrauen zu bestimmten Teilen der Armee, zu diesen zählten auch die Iron Wolfs und Black Bears. Jetzt aber sollte sie mit einem der Offiziere zusammen treffen. Mit einem etwas mulmigem Gefühl verließ sie das Zimmer und schritt den Flur entlang zur Treppe. Auf der Landeplattform wartete bereits der silberne Kampfhubschrauber mit drehendem Rotor. In der Kabine hinter dem Piloten saß ein Agori in einer Rüstung die aus silbernen und goldenen Elementen bestand. Besonders aber stach sein Helm in Form eines Wolfskopfes hervor. Dieser Agori musste Lykan Sanquinis sein. „'''S'chön sie kennen zu lernen,“ begrüßte Sanquinis die junge Frau, „nehmen sie platz und genießen den Flug.“ „Guten Tag,“ erwiderte Luzi schlicht und reichte dem Offizier die Hand, „was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ Der Hubschrauber hob ab und flog langsam in den Nachmittagshimmel. Erst jetzt sah Sanquinis zu Luzi herüber. „Verzeihen sie bitte meine verspätete Antwort,“ entschuldigte sich der Offizier, „ich musste kurz über etwas nachdenken, aber nun zu ihrer Frage zurück.“ „Uns ist aufgefallen, dass sie sich an die Exodus 166 Akte gewagt hatten,“ erklärte der Agori mit sachlichen Ton, „und dass sie dabei nicht durchgedreht sind.“ „Naja,“ korrigierte das Mädchen, „ich hatte nach einer Computerauswertung des Logbuches,....“ „Ach dass,“ bemerkte der Agori während er den Helm abnahm, „diesen kleinen Zwischenfall würde ich jetzt nicht als Durchgedreht betrachten.“ „Im Vergleich zu dem was meine Leute und ich beobachtet haben,“ sprach Sanquinis und seine Stimme wurde ernst, „ist ihr kleiner Anfall an Panik nicht die Rede wert.“ „Was wollen sie mir damit sagen?!“ erwiderte Luzi etwas irritiert, „ich hatte meine Freunde angegriffen und sogar auf sie geschossen.“'' „'''U'nd dass ich seit der Ermittlung an Unterernährung leide,“ fuhr die junge Frau fort, „dürfte nicht zu übersehen sein.“ „Sie haben schon recht,“ stimmte Sanquinis zu, „alles unangenehme Dingen, doch kein Vergleich zu dem, was mit einigen Mitgliedern der ersten Ermittlungsgruppe passiert ist.“ „Wenn dem so ist,“ gabt das Mädchen zu, „möchte ich es gar nicht erst wissen.“ Der Hubschrauber näherte sich den ersten Dörfern mit ihren Feldern und Getreide Silos. Luzi sah aus dem Fenster und erblickte die Mähdrescher und Traktoren. Das Alltagsleben in den Vororten der großen Metropolen. Es half der jungen Frau wieder auf normale Gedanken zu kommen. Den Dörfern folgten die ersten Kleinstädte und neben den landwirtschaftlichen Betrieben nun auch kleine oder größere Industrieanlagen. „In den Medien hieß es, dass der Fall eingestellt sei,“ meinte Luzi nach dem sie über die Zusammenarbeit noch mal nachgedacht hatte, „dass es ein überaus tragischer Unfall gewesen und eine genaue Klärung nicht möglich.“ „Das stimmt,“ bestätigte Lykan Sanquinis, „der imperiale Sicherheitsrat bestand darauf, räumte der Armee jedoch ein, die Ermittlungen im geheimen fort zu setzen.“ „Warum?!“ fragte die junge Agori mit gerunzelter Stirn, „wegen dem Wahnsinnig werden der Ermittler?!“ „Nein,“ räumte Sanquinis aus, „zum einen um die Akte aus der Öffentlichkeit zu ziehen und zum anderen wegen dem plötzlichen Auftauchen der Rebellen.“'' „'''D'em zu folge,“ schlussfolgerte die junge Frau, „hatte der Rat vor 5 Jahren bereits den Verdacht auf einen Verrat?“ „Nein, daran hatte damals keiner gedacht,“ entgegnete der 1. Offizier der Iron Wolfs, „alle dachten, besonders der Wissenschaftsausschuss, dass die Crew der Exodus 166 sich nicht an die Anweisungen gehalten hatte.“ „Das die Crew bewusst die Warnung über bestimmte Risiken ignoriert habe,“ fuhr der Agori fort, „und solche Fälle werden erst dann der Presse übergeben wenn sie aufgeklärt worden sind.“ „Die erste Person, die auf einen Verrat kam,“ lächelte Sanquinis und sah Luzi in die Augen, „das wart ihr und eure Vermutung hatte sich schließlich bewahrheitet.“ „Eines würde mich jetzt noch interessieren,“ erkundigte sich die junge Agori, „ich weiß das die Armee plant den Rebellen zu Leibe zu rücken und das neben den Ermittlungen?!“ „Noch haben wir keinen konkreten Zeitpunkt für die Zugriffe festgelegt,“ sprach der 1. Offizier, „aber frühestens in vier Tagen.“ „Also zieht ihr das Rebellenproblem der Exodus 166 Akte vor?“ überlegte Luzi und machte sich wie alle anderen Insassen für die Landung bereit, „ihr hofft durch die Wahren Glatorianer zusätzliche Information zu erhalten?“ Wieder ließ sich Lykan Sanquinis mit einer Antwort Zeit. Erst nach dem der Hubschrauber auf der Landeplattform aufgesetzt war und die Rotoren aufhörten sich zu drehen, wandte sich der Agori wieder dem Mädchen zu. „Wir hoffen das sich dann einige Zusammenhänge endlich erklären,“ sprach der Agori und setzte seinen Helm auf, „sie waren es, die unsere Annahmen bekräftigten und Licht in die Dunkelheit brachten.“ Luzi schwieg und folgte Sanquinis die Treppe hinunter. Diese ging in einen Steg über der sich über das ganze Dach zog. Polierte Roste aus Edelstahl, welche durch ein Geländer rechts und links abgesichert waren. Alle dreihundert Meter kleine Plattformen auf den Wachen stationiert waren. Agori in silbernen oder schwarzen Rüstungen. Die Helme in der Form von Wolf oder Bärenköpfen. Luzi wusste das sie sich nicht in irgend einer Kaserne der imperialen Armee befand. Dies hier war der Hauptsitz der Iron Wolfs und Black Bears. Eine Festung die alt gotischen Design und modernste Technik in sich vereinte. Wie eine Burg die alle Zeitalter getrotzt hatte ohne ihr wehrhaftes Gesicht zu verlieren.'' ''„Warum gerade ich und nicht irgend ein anderes Mitglied der Bruderschaft?!“ erkundigte sich die junge Agori und spürte die Kälte welche die Festung ausstrahlte, „es gibt so viele andere guten Preadatoren.“ „Weil sie etwas besonderes sind, Frau Luzi Trigger,“ lächelte Lykan Sanquinis zuversichtlich, „sie haben ihr wahres Potenzial noch nicht entdeckt, noch wissen sie nicht zu was sie wirklich im Stande sind.“ Kapitel 3 09.08.100.000 n.n.Z.' Kiina fühlte sich in den Armen Mata Nuis geborgen und um so mehr schmerzte es ihr. Sie hatte zusammen mit Gresh eine Entscheidung getroffen, welche sie zu nächst, für richtig gehalten hatte. Jetzt, seit dem sie sich ihrer Gefühle gegen über dem Toa bewusst wurde, empfand sie ihr Vorhaben als einen großen Fehler. Die imperialen würden sich Mata Nuis annehmen und ihn verschonen, was aber würde mit ihnen geschehen? „Es ist zu spät,“ flüsterte Gresh kaum hörbar, „es dauert nicht mehr lange und sie werden hier sein.“ Kiina stand leise auf und folgte ihrem Kampfgefährten. „Welche Einheiten schicken sie?“ erkundigte sich die Agori mit trauriger Mine, „normale Infanterie und leichte Fahrzeuge?“ „Nein, das wäre zu schön gewesen,“ bedauerte Gresh die Situation, „Einheiten der Iron Wolfs und Black Bears, morgen sind sie hier!“ „Und die Rebellen?“ fragte Kiina mit noch besorgterer Stimme, „wann sind sie da und wie viele?“ „Wenn ich mich nicht getäuscht habe,“ überlegte der Agori und sein Gesicht sprach mehr als tausend Worte, „hat die Führung unserem alten Freund Vastus 1.200 Mann mit geschickt.“ „Und es kommt noch schlimmer,“ räusperte Gresh fast schon zornig, „die imperialen haben sich etwas neues einfallen lassen, eine neue technische Teufelei!“ Kiina nahm Gresh in die Arme, „zwei Leben für eines, ich hoffe unser Opfer ist nicht vergebens.“ Widerwillig legte sich die Agori neben Mata Nui und versuchte zu schlafen. Gresh zog sich in seine Schlafecke zurück. Der Morgen brach an und das dröhnen und donnern der Motorräder war schon zu hören. Am Horizont zeichnete sich eine schneller näher kommende Staubwolke ab. '''''Die drei Freunde standen unter dem von Kugeln zerschossenen Dach und blickten auf den sich nähernden Feinde. Um sie herum der Industriekomplex in Schutt und Asche. Stumme Zeugen eines Kampfes, denen keine Ruhe gewehrt wurde. Denn heute würde die Clean Energie Factory erneut zu einem Schlachtfeld werden. L'ykan Sanquinis blickte auf das kleine Hologramm das über seiner rechten Hand schwebte. Es zeigte abwechselnd Teile des Fabrikkomplexes. Darauf verschiedenfarbige Punkte. Rote für Feindeinheiten, grüne für Soldaten des Imperiums und drei gelbe für die Zielpersonen. Der erste Offizier der Iron Wolfs war mit der bisherigen Entwicklung zufrieden. Die Schafschützen und Schockkommandos hatten ihre Positionen bezogen. Der Feind näherte sich über die geplanten Zufahrten und die Zielpersonen befanden sich irgend wo in der Mitte der Clean Energie Factory. Ein kurzes aufflackern der grünen Punkte auf dem Hologramm verriet Sanquinis, dass die Soldaten das Tarnsystem aktiviert hatten und kampfbereit waren. Mit einem finsteren Lächeln deaktivierte der erste Offizier das Hologramm und aktivierte das Tarnsystem seiner Rüstung. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war der Agori nicht mehr zu sehen und nur die Augen leuchteten noch einmal kurz auf. Jetzt bezog auch Sanquinis seine Position auf dem Dach eines Verwaltungsgebäudes. Mit einem leisen Klick verlinkte sich eines der Augen mit der Zielsuchvorrichtung des Schafschützengewehres. So das er nun direkt aus dem Sichtfeld seiner Waffe sehen konnte. Neben dem Fadenkreuz sank der Entfernungsmesser bis das erste Ziel in Schussreichweite kam. Sanquines zielte sorgfältig auf einen Rebellen der einen handlichen Raketenwerfer über der Schulter hängen hatte. Ein kurzer Scann enttarnte eine Granate die der Agori unter seiner Lederweste trug. Diese nahm Lykan nun ins Visier und betätigte den Abzug. K'''iina und Gresh trieben Mata Nui immer wieder zu Eile. Sie mussten immer in Bewegung bleiben und durften sich nicht zu lange in einem der Gebäuderuinen aufhalten. Über all auf den Straßen waren vermehrt Schüsse zu hören dazwischen vereinzelte Explosionen. Die verlassene Fabrikanlage hatte zuvor schon düster gewirkt doch jetzt herrschte pures Chaos. Die drei Freunde rannten den Flur entlang und stoppten nur wenn sich rechts oder links eine Tür befand. Das Knirschen des Unrates, der weit verteilt auf dem gesamten Flurboden lag, hatte jetzt etwas bedrohliches. War es der eigene Schritt der es auslöste oder hatte irgend ein Feind die Verfolgung aufgenommen? Von der Straße halte das Geräusch von Motorrädern in das ehemalige Bürogebäude. „Es müssen um die zehn Maschinen sein,“ schätzte Gresh aus dem Motorengeräusch, „die Rebellen haben uns wohl zu erst entdeckt!“ Die Gruppe beschleunigte ihre Schritte um rasch in das benachbarte Lagerhaus zu gelangen. Plötzlich hob Kiina die Hand, Schritte waren zu hören. Viele Schritte und sie kamen von allen Seiten. Die Freunde blieben stehen und prüften ihre Waffen. Denn jetzt konnten sie einem Kampf nicht mehr entgehen. Die Augen der jungen Agori wanderten über die Wände und den Boden. Beides erzitterte in einem regelmäßigem Takt. „Ein Erdbeben?“ erkundigte sich Mata Nui und versuchte krampfhaft nicht Nervös zu werden, „dass hat uns gerade noch gefehlt!“ „Das ist kein Erdbeben,“ erwiderte Gresh mit finsterer Mine, „das ist ein,.....!“ Jetzt war ein komisches Quietschen zu hören. Es bildete ein Muster mit dem Erzittern des Gebäudes. „Runter auf den Boden!“ schrie Kiina entschlossen, „und so fest auf den Boden drücken wie es geht!“ Mata Nui machte es seinen Freunden nach und kaum das sie auf dem Boden lagen ging es los. ''Daumen dicke Geschosse verwandelten die Wände in ein Sieb. Dreck, Tapeten und Putzreste rieselte auf die Drei. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich der Staub im ganzen Flur ausgebreitet. Die Sicht betrug jetzt nicht ganz einen Meter. „Wir müssen hier raus,“ schrie Kiina mit einer Stimmer in der die Unruhe deutlich zu hören war, „diese imperialen Bastarde schießen den Bau noch völlig zusammen!“ Während die drei Freunde dich auf dem Boden zum Ausgang robbten, setzte sich der Beschuss unerbittlich fort. Epilog: F'ast schon Taub vom permanenten Dröhnen und Pfeifen des Geschosshagels erreichten die Freunde den Eingang zum Keller. Die Wände hinter ihnen glichen nun einem Sieb aus Beton. Auch eine Risse breiteten sich aus. „Das Gebäude wird gleich zusammenbrechen,“ drängelte Kiina hastig und zog die Tür zu, „da fühle ich mich im Keller gleich deutlich wohler!“ „Zumal er mit dem Nachbargebäude verbunden ist,“ ergänzte Gresh während Mata Nui nur kopfschüttelnd dastand, „von da aus können wir uns dann zum alten Trucker Treff durchschlagen!“ Der Toa sah kurz aus dem Kellerfenster und erschrak. Die Maschine die das Bürogebäude zerschossen hatte war so groß wie ein zweistöckiges Haus. Sie lief auf zwei Beinen und glich einem Laufvogel. Anstelle der Flügel trug sie ebenso beeindruckende wie erschreckende Geschütze. „Was ist das?“ fragte Mata Nui während er Kiina und Gresh durch den Keller folgte, „was hatte uns da angegriffen?“ „Die Kampfmaschinen werden Battle Walker genannt,“ bemerkte Gresh und untersuchte sorgsam den halbdunklen Raum, „dieser ist vom Typ Madcat II.“ Die Kampfgeräusche wurden langsam leiser und die Gruppe beruhigte sich etwas. „Wenn die in diesem Teil des Komplexes mit der Madcat Staffel unterwegs sind,“ sprach Kiina jetzt etwas besser gelaunt, „dann werden wir so schnell nicht auf Rebellen treffen.“ Die Agori sollte recht behalten und die Freunde erreichten unbeschadet das benachbarte Lagerhaus. Am Horizont ging die Sonne unter doch die Kämpfe ließen nicht nach. Im Trucker Treff richteten sich die Freunde ein neues Lager für die Nacht ein. In diesem Moment rasten Motorräder auf das Gebäude zu und zwölf Rebellen unter der Führung von Strakk stürmten das Trucker Treff. Instinktiv zog Gresh seine Pistole und schoss. Einmal, zweimal und ein drittes Mal. Drei der Angreifer gingen zu Boden. Kiina brachte zwei weitere Rebellen zu Fall bevor sie selbst durch einen Beintreffer nieder gestreckt wurde. Die Agori riss sich zusammen und wandte sich an ihre Freunde. „Lauft ihr weiter!“ befahl sie mit harter Stimme, „ich hallte sie auf so lange ich kann!“ „Nein!“ rief Mata Nui traurig, „wir lassen dich nicht zurück!“ „Ihr müsst!“ schrie Kiina und schoss einen weiteren Rebellen nieder, „es geht nicht um mich, sondern um dich!“ Gresh hatte es nicht leicht den vor Trauer und Zorn kochenden Toa weg zu zerren. Doch unter Tränen gab dieser nach und folgte dem Agori in die nächtlichen Straßen. W'''eitere Rebellen hatten das Gebäude betreten und die junge Agori lag in der Ecke des Raumes. „Du hast vielleicht mich erwischt!“ lächelte Kiina und versuchte die Schmerzen der Wunde im Oberschenkel zu überspielen, „doch ihn habt ihr nicht!“ „Wir kriegen ihn noch, mach dir da keine falschen Hoffnungen,“ erwiderte Strakk mit einem finsteren Grinsen im Gesicht, „aber jetzt werden meine Jungs und ich uns erst mal mit dir etwas vergnügen!“ Kiina malte sich schon die perversen Fantasien ihren ehemaligen Gefährten aus als etwas bedrohliches den ganzen Raum erfüllte. Ein Rebell nach dem anderen brach unter bizarren Zuckungen zusammen oder fiel einfach um. Die junge Frau versuchte den Angreifer zu erkennen doch er war nicht zu sehen. Imperiale Scharfschützen dachte sie bei sich und nutze die Gunst der Stunde um ein neues Magazin in ihre Waffe zu schieben. Erst jetzt erkannte Kiina das den meisten Rebellen die Kehlen durchtrennt worden war oder sie mehrere Einstiche in lebenswichtige Körperzonen aufwiesen. Am Ende lagen alle Angreifer außer Strakk am Boden und um sie bildeten sich Blutlachen. Nun schälten sich aus dem Nichts zwei Agori, deren Rüstungen sie eindeutig als Mitglieder der Iron Wolfs bestätigte. Über den Händen ragten immer noch die blutigen Klingen. Eine der Imperialen, ihre Rüstung betonte dass es sich um ein junges Mädchen handeln musste, wischte sich die Klingen an dem Stoff einer der Leichen ab. Jetzt kam sie auf Kiina zu und musterte sie. Die Agori betete leise und glaubte schon zu spüren wie die Klinge auch ihre Kehle durchtrennte. Doch das Mädchen in der silbernen Rüstung fuhr die Klinge ein und ergriff Kiina ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Die ehemaligen Rebellin fühlte sich nicht mehr im Stande Widerstand zu leisten und ließ sich wie ein nasser Sack in die Küche ziehen. „Wirst du mich jetzt abschlachten wie ein Tier!“ schrie Kiina und zielte mit letzter Kraft mit ihrer Pistole auf die Silberne, „warum hast mich nicht auch wie die anderen sofort ermordet?!“ Die Imperiale blieb der Agori eine Antwort schuldig und tippte etwas auf ein Display, dass Teil ihrer Rüstung war, ein. „Hier zweiter Offizier Crudelis,“ sprach das Mädchen und sah kurz zu Kiina herüber, „schickt einen Rettungsteam zu Sektor Fünf.“ „Leichte Verletzung am rechten Oberschenke,“ fuhr die Silberne fort, „die Patientin ist transportfähig.“ ''Nachwort: S'trakk grinste finster und ließ seine Pistolen fallen. „Jetzt lernst du meine Axt kennen Silberfisch,“ drohte der Rebell hämisch, „und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, vernasche ich dein Liebchen!“ „Nur Schade das sie nicht sehen kann,“ lachte der Agori laut, „wie ich dich filetieren werde!“ „Beeindruckende Rede, wirklich beeindruckend,“ entgegnete der Silberne völlig unbeeindruckt, „aber was kann man schon von einem Rebellen erwarten als erbärmliche Drohungen.“ „Und was mein Liebchen betrifft,“ beendet der Imperiale seinen Satz, „sie kann sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen.“ '''''Hauptrollen: Datei:7 Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon.JPG| Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon Datei:7 Deunan Bulk gen. Avalon 1.JPG| Datei:8 Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus.JPG| Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus Datei:8 Jimi Stringer gen. Uranus 1.JPG| Datei:8 Jack Hawkins gen. Horus.JPG| Moon Bloodgood Datei:8 Jack Hawkins gen. Horus 1.JPG| Datei:7 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress.JPG| Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress Datei:7 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress 1.JPG| Datei:6 Julia Nex.JPG| Jack Hawkins Datei:6 Julia Nex 1.JPG| ---- Datei:1 Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:1 Preston Stormer 1.JPG| Datei:2 Marie Mara Surge.JPG|[[Deep Core Soldiers "Animus Preado" (Custos ad Noctis)| Marie Avalon "Mara" Surge ]] Datei:2 Marie Mara Surge 1.JPG| Datei:5 Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:5 Nathan Evo 1.JPG| Datei:3 Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:3 Natalie Breez 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno.JPG| William Furno Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| ---- Datei:8 Mata Nui.JPG| Mata Nui Datei:8 Mata Nui 1.JPG| in Agori Gestalt Datei:8 M Gresh.JPG| Gresh Datei:8 M Gresh 1.JPG Datei:8 M Kiina.JPG| Kiina Datei:8 M Kiina 1.JPG Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser